criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
There Will Be Blood
There Will Be Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-sixth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. As the final case of Grimsborough, this case also happens to be the fifth and final case of the district of Airport. Plot Inspector Jones and the player received a strange letter, supposedly from the leader of the notorious Crimson Order. The letter instructed the team to "go down to the woods today," which Alex deduced to be a construction site that used to be a picnic spot. The team didn't hesitate to rush to the construction site. There they found the corpse of a male victim who was apparently scalped to death, with the words "YOU ARE NEXT" carved into his chest, indicating that the player was next in line to be slain by the notorious Crimson Order. Also, the victim was revealed to be none other than Delsin Peota, the Aloki Indian who was last seen during the murder investigation of Sandy Grimmes. The team quickly shipped Delsin's body to Nathan for autopsy. The team consulted Anakee moments after shipping Delsin's body for autopsy to investigate a Pilgrim feast as it was in 1643, using the same peace pipe ritual the team used during the events of Burying the Hatchet, but with a different herb blend. As with her last encounter, Anakee was kind enough to give the team any artifacts from the past that caught their attention. In addition, Anakee told the team to physically dig the construction site, where they then found skeletons underneath the grass—grounds for the team to declare the Pilgrim feast, the discovery of skeletons underneath the construction site, and Delsin's murder, linked altogether. , issued by Serena to Samuel.]] As the investigation went on, Nathan made a new conclusion of the autopsy result: Delsin was actually murdered in an illicit gold mine. The gold mine was later located by Ramirez, allowing Jones and the player to dig deeper into the mystery behind Delsin's murder. When investigating the gold mine, the team managed to find an execution order issued by Serena Johnson commanding Samuel King to kill socialite Adam Bentley for discovering the Crimson Order's secret gold mine and attempting to out the illicit endeavor unless Adam received money to convince him not to out any information. This prompted the team to arrest Serena for the second-degree murder of Adam. Alas, the driving force behind Samuel's murder-suicide was finally unearthed. Furthermore, Samuel's granddaughter, Cathy King, had to be detained until the end of the investigation when the team mistook her for being involved in the Crimson Order after finding out that she had broken into the gold mine, not to mention the fact that her hair traces was found in Delsin's scalp. Alex's mutual affection for Cathy made him condemn her arrest as he firmly believed that Cathy was and should be innocent. unmasking himself as the leader of the Crimson Order.]] In the case's tense moments, the primary arrest occurred when the team incriminated Milton Grimmes—the prison warden of the Grimsborough Detention Center—as Delsin's killer as well as the leader of the Crimson Order. Per Serena, Delsin attempted to discover the Crimson Order's grave secrets, and Milton wouldn't let him get away with it. During the arrest, Milton—who had been waiting for the team, dressed in his Crimson Order robe and helmet—expressed his belief that the city belonged to the Grimmes family, admitting that he killed Delsin and then drank his blood. Milton dropped a bomb when he revealed that his ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, had done the same to Inaya after discovering that the Aloki tribe had an abundance of gold through a gold mine, thinking that the gold would be enough to control Grimsborough with an iron fist. So, Solomon devised a plan to gather the Aloki in one roof by seducing Inaya and invoking a Pilgrim-Aloki feast, where he later had the Crimson Order do the dirty work. After the Aloki massacre, Solomon seized the gold mine for the Crimson Order's financial benefit. This statement by Milton disgusted Jones because the four-century-old gold mine was the Order's motive. Milton then continued that with the gold mine as the Order's headquarters, he could declare himself a dictator and a God, and prepared himself to kill the player with his handgun. Fortunately, Ramirez intervened in the nick of time by hitting Milton with his frying pan—mirroring the saving move he demonstrated in The Rorschach Reaper. The team didn't hesitate to handcuff Milton, who responded in disgust that he was supposed to bring the player's head to the night's great ceremony in the Crimson Order's headquarters. And so Jones and the player disguised themselves as Crimson Order members to arrest Alden Greene and Mayor Howard Johnson at the Crimson Order hideout. With Milton, Alden, Howard, and Serena detained, the trial of the century was about to ensue. Judge Hall started by profiling the Grimmes family as Crimson Order leaders and mass murderers, but Milton blasted her for labeling the Crimson Order as criminals instead of heroes. Next, Judge Hall held Serena liable for the second-degree murder of Adam Bentley, to which Serena responded that she would be known as Grimsborough's greatest matriarch. Furthermore, Judge Hall made Rachel Priest's murder a Crimson Order murder, but Alden countered that the Order could've made Grimsborough rich because of the gold they seized from the Aloki. Last but not least, Judge Hall informed Howard that he abused his power as the Mayor of Grimsborough, acting on his mother's orders, although Howard didn't understand what the judge said at all. The mess the Crimson Order made through four centuries of bloodshed were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence in solitary confinement, even though Judge Hall felt it was too light of a sentence in her opinion. Milton replied harshly that the Crimson Order built Grimsborough, but Judge Hall stated that the city was built through acts of murder and told Milton not to talk anymore. Judge Hall admitted that the mass sentencing of the Crimson Order has finally put an end to the dark era, and a bright future now awaits Grimsborough, thus marking the end of the notoriously secret society. and the Grimsborough PD gifted this farewell card to the player.]] In the aftermath of the trial, Jones and the player returned to the gold mine for another investigation in order to confirm that the mine originally belonged to the Aloki tribe. There they found an ancient Aloki painting, and after careful analysis, Grace deduced that the Aloki founded the gold mine prior to the arrival of the Pilgrims, and with that knowledge, the Aloki were finally vindicated. With peace restored in Grimsborough, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Police Force, but not before the Grimsborough Police Force accompanied Cathy in throwing a farewell party for the player. Stats Victim *'Delsin Peota' (found scalped with "You are next" carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Milton Grimmes' Suspects C56-Anakee.png|Anakee C56-RH.png|Roman Harris C56-SJ.png|Serena Johnson C56-MG.png|Milton Grimmes C56-CK.png|Cathy King Killer's Profile *The killer plays the violin. *The killer takes Vitamin C. *The killer eats snails. *The killer has gray hair. *The killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes 1._Site_Layout.png|Site Layout 1w1w1w.png|Excavation Site 3._Feast_Hall,_1643.png|Feast Hall 1643 4._Feast_Table,_1643.png|Feast Table 1643 5._Mining_Shaft.png|Mining Shaft 6._Wagon_Rail.png|Wagon Rail Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Site Layout. (Available start of chapter; Clues: Victim's Body, Tree Stump, Billboard, Chalice) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer plays Violin) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Peace Pipe) *Ask Anakee about her peace pipe. (Prerequisite: Peace Pipe found) *Investigate Feast Hall, 1643. (Prerequisite: Talk to Anakee; Clues: Old Etching, Torn Fabric) *Examine Smashed Billboard. (Result: Billboard) *Analyze Billboard. (06:00:00) *Quiz Roman Harris about his Billboard Contract. (Prerequisite: Billboard analyzed) *Examine Chalice. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer takes Vitamin C) *Examine Old Etching. (Result: Etching Portrait) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her Pilgrim Ancestors. (Prerequisite: Etching Portrait unraveled) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Tapestry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mining Shaft. (Available start of chapter; Clues: Torn Sheet, Headband, Wagon) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Execution Order) *Arrest Serena Johnson. (Prerequisite: Execution Order restored) *Investigate Feast Table, 1643. (Prerequisite: Serena Johnson in custody; Clues: Totem Head) *Examine Totem Head. (Result: Faded Illustration) *Examine Faded Illustration. (Result: Illustration) *Analyze Illustration. (09:00:00) *Talk to Milton Grimmes about his ancestor's wedding feast. (Prerequisite: Illustration analyzed) *Examine Headband. (Result: White Sample) *Analyze White Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer Eats Snails) *Examine Wagon. (Result: Crimson Order Helmet) *Examine Crimson Order Helmet. (Result: Handprints) *Analyze Handprints. (12:00:00) *Grill Cathy King about her possible involvement in the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Handprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Excavation Site. (Available at start of Chapter; Clues: Faded Notebook, Scalp, Skull) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Incriminating Message) *Question Roman Harris about the incriminating message. (Prerequisite: Incriminating Message unraveled) *Examine Scalp. (Result: Pink Hairs) *Arrest Cathy King. (Prerequisite: Pink Hairs found on scalp) *Examine Skull. (Result: Inaya's Skull) *Question Milton about the Aloki Massacre. (Prerequisite: Inaya's Skull analyzed) *Investigate Wagon Rail. (Prerequisite: Milton, Roman, and Cathy interrogated; Clues: Crimson Order Chest, Broken Slab) *Examine Crimson Order Chest. (Result: Dagger) *Examine Dagger. (Result: Bloody Hair; Murder Weapon confirmed: Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has grey hair) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Slab) *Analyze Slab. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a gold brooch) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Anakee if she needs any help. *Investigate Mine Shaft. (Clues: Paintings) *Examine Paintings. (Result: Aloki Paintings) *Examine Aloki Paintings. (Result: Paint Sample) *Analyze Paint Sample. (09:00:00) *Tell Anakee the Aloki can get their land back. (Prerequisite: Paint Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger, 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Excavation Site. (Prerequisite: Tell Anakee the good news) *Ask Cathy what's wrong. (Prerequisite: Play Excavation Site as a task; Clues: Cathy's Bag) *Examine Cathy's Bag. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Farewell Card) *See what Cathy has to tell you. (Reward: Jones Hairstyle, Grimsborough Keepsake T-Shirt) *Travel to Next City. (No stars) Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 2007 American epic drama film of the same name. *This is the only case in which four characters are arrested. *This case and The Secret Experiments are the only district finales of Grimsborough in which not all the suspects are from previous cases. *In the crime scene "Mining Shaft", a warning poster of a Creeper from Minecraft can be seen. *Also, the aforementioned scene is a tribute to the Indiana Jones franchise with many of its artifacts to be found, as described in the following. **Indy's gun, hat and whip. **From Raiders of the Lost Ark: the idol and its counterweight pouch, the ark, the ark's crate, and the amulet on its pole. **From Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: the wagons, the horned skull, and Short Round's baseball cap. **From Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: the Coronado cross, Pr Henry Jones's diary and umbrella. **And from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull: the crystal skull. *In the "Wagon Rail" crime scene, a monkey head can be found. It is similar to the one featured in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. A sacred stone from the same movie can also be found in the very crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Airport Category:Cases